The present invention relates to an apparatus for the repair of surface scratches from laser scanned, digitally encoded storage discs, commonly known as compact discs. Because compact discs are frequently handled and mishandled by users, surface scratches are a common occurrence. Such surface scratches may interfere with the ability of optical scanning devices to read and retrieve data stored on discs, resulting in the inability to access stored data and information.
The present invention addresses problematic surface scratches using abrasive agents for the removal of surface scratches and resurfacing of compact discs. While abrasive removal of scratches on compact discs can be an effective means of salvaging damaged compact discs, it is imperative that abrasive removal is conducted while the repaired compact disc maintains a parallel or substantially parallel position. Otherwise, the compact disc may be damaged further by contact with the abrasive agents.
While there are apparatuses in the prior art that employ abrasive means of repairing compact discs, none have provided satisfactory means of ensuring that the compact discs being repaired maintain a parallel or substantially parallel position against an abrasive surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,099 titled “Disc Repair Apparatus” attempts to address the problem of maintaining optimal positioning of the compact disc being repaired by providing a three abrasive pad system, with each of the pads placed at an angle. This is a costly and complex means to address the problem, requiring more maintenance and replacement of parts, since three abrasive pads must be maintained and three means to rotate said abrasive pads must be provided. Further, prior machines utilizing straight shaft springs typically jam as well as the lid jamming as a result of the CD descending on the cleaning or abrasive pads at an angle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for removal of surface scratches from compact discs using abrasive means.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that allows for the rapid removal of compact disc scratches.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that ensures a parallel or substantially parallel position of a compact disc being repaired when making contact with an abrasive surface.
It is also an object of the present invention to teach an apparatus for the removal of compact disc scratches with minimal parts for maintenance.